Existing portable computer systems and other electronic devices are often powered by charge storage devices such as a battery. These electronic devices often lack the capability to monitor charge consumption from the battery. Without such monitoring, the user cannot determine the remaining usage time before a required recharge or battery replacement and can experience an inconvenient interruption due to battery depletion. Thus, it is desirable to have accurate monitoring of charge consumption so that the user can determine remaining usage time and plan use of the electronic device accordingly.
One prior battery monitoring system measured charge dissipation by measuring current drawn from the battery. However, the prior monitoring system was inaccurate.
In addition, some electronic devices and some battery monitoring systems utilized timers with oscillators that consumed relatively large amounts of current.
Thus, what is needed is a more accurate battery monitoring device.
What is also needed is an oscillator and an inverter that consumes less power.